InuYasha: End of Mourning
by The-Holy-Arbiter
Summary: sequel to A Tragic BeginningKishi, Ken, Otohime, and Shadow Slayer c meKaede c blazingassassin of DeviantartInuYasha and all related characters c Rumiko Takahashi


It has been several months since Otohime's death and Kaede was still mourning her child. Kishi was extremely concerned for her health. "Kaede c'mon," Kishi said, "We got a call to slay another demon."

"Coming," Kaede said trying to act cheery.

They got to the village where they were called. The headman came to them and told them the details of the demon and Kishi frowned when he thought of whom it could be. That night Kishi wandered into the courtyard to lure the demon in. The demon leapt into the yard and tried to grab Kishi. Kishi spun around and it was like looking in a mirror. He stared at a copy of himself that was made of quicksilver. Kaede raced out and swung at the demon with her claws. "You dare show your face after you kill my baby!?" Kaede roared. Suddenly what looked like a silver barrel zipped into the courtyard.

"Hey, metal head I got a little game we can play," a feminine voice called out, "I call it dodgeball!"

The "barrel" hit the demon head on after hopping over Kaede. The creature was sent flying into to wall. He splattered all over the wall but then he slithered over and ran off. The barrel unrolled like an armadillo and reshaped itself into a humanoid form. It looked more feminine than the other one. It leapt off after the demon that it had just defeated leaving two silvery footprints behind. Kaede picked up some of the matter that made up the footprints. She took a whiff of it and her eyes. "Impossible," she mumbled. She took a bottle and took a sample of the silver liquid before the pair left with their payment. When they returned to the Slayer's village Kaede turned away. "Where are you going?" Kishi asked.

"I need to go somewhere to confirm something," Kaede said.

* * *

Kaede arrived at Kikyo's shrine and walked down the stairs and saw her mom walking with some of the village children.

"Hey mom!" Kaede called. Kagome looked up, "Oh, hello honey," Kagome said, "How are you?"

"Have you seen dad?" Kaede asked.

"He's out in the forest," Kagome replied. Kaede thanked her mother and raced off to talk to InuYasha. As she ran off Kagome saw the bottle of silver liquid and put her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Dad?" Kaede called out. InuYasha dropped down behind Kaede.

"Hey, how ya doin'?" InuYasha asked.

"No time for conversation dad," Kaede started opening the bottle, "Can you tell me if you smell the same thing I do?" she asked handing him the bottle.

InuYasha took a whiff and his eyes widened. "You saw that girl too!?" InuYasha asked. Kaede grabbed his collar, "Why didn't you tell me about it?" Kaede snapped.

InuYasha brushed her hands off, "Because I thought it was a dream," InuYasha said. Kaede and InuYasha suddenly got a whiff of that smell again. They took to the sky and saw her walking down a mountain trail. Before they were even noticed to spikes of solid quicksilver came through her kimono. They turned into wings and she almost took off but Kaede grabbed her.

"Stop, Otohime!" she exclaimed. The woman's eyes widened, "Mother?!" she exclaimed.

"It is you! I knew it," Kaede exclaimed, "But how are you so old?"

"When I was ejected from the tank, the bewitched quicksilver quickly found the most manageable form for me and it just happened to resemble you," Otohime said.

"Finally, you can come home!" Kaede said happily. Otohime pulled away from her mother, "Not yet, not like this," she said gazing down at her silvery hands.

One beat of her huge wings and she was airborne. "Otohime!" Kaede cried.

Otohime sadly looked down to her mother and then flew off.

Kaede collapsed to her knees, InuYasha picked her up, "C'mon, let's get you home," InuYasha said softly.

* * *

Kishi was getting worried, it has been a whole day and Kaede hasn't returned. InuYasha suddenly was let in through the main gate and he was with Kaede. They both looked sad. "So what happened?" Kishi and Ken asked simultaneously.

"We found Otohime, she's back from the dead," Kaede said.

Kishi's gasped, "Well where is she?" he asked. "She's not here obviously," InuYasha snapped.

"Didn't you bring her with you?" Kishi growled. "No. She flew off," Kaede said. "What are you talking about?" Kishi asked.

"Honey, she's a quicksilver demon like Suijin," Kaede explained.

* * *

Ken and all of the best slayers in the village were called to a castle when reports of a silver demon arrived at the village. They all were in the courtyard when the silver slime oozed over the gates. It reformed into Kishi's shape. All of the other slayer's first reaction was to look at the demon, then Ken, then back to the demon. Ken took out Hellfire and charged. Suddenly the silver demon was caught in a metal web. The group looked up to see a bizarre silver insect with the metal webbing hanging from its mouth. It bit off the strand and it turned to liquid slithered back to the insect when it landed and it reunited with its body. The insect changed into something new, it looked like a bear/armadillo. It rolled into a ball and started bouncing around the courtyard and the other demon continued to follow its movements but suddenly lost it.

"Hey!" a voice shouted. The Kishi copy looked skyward. He saw the rolled up attacker barreling towards him.

"Open up and say 'Ah!" a female voice said as the ball plowed the quicksilver demon into the ground. The "Armadillo" wobbled out of the crater partly dazed from the impact. The other one shot out as a stream of liquid. It wrapped around four of the lord's vassals and absorbed their life force. The second demon reverted into its teenage female form. The first demon slithered out of the castle and Master Ungai and his group was bearing down on the second demon, preparing to slay it. Ken somersaulted into the group to block the monk's advance.

"You dare protect a demon!?" Ungai bellowed. Ken fiercely glared at Ungai.

"This demon is my granddaughter," Kishi snapped. Otohime patted Ken on the back, "Thanks grandpa," Otohime said before jetting off.

"Monks, he's a demon too!" Ungai said, "Prepare to be vanquished!"

Ken smiled as his family arrived on the scene. The sutras that were laid onto Ken's body exploded. His family and the other slayers gasped. Suddenly a shriek came from the smoke cloud. Out of the smoke a giant cockroach stepped out. Ungai extended his staff and a light shone from the tip. Slime erupted from the roach's throat and Ken swallowed the staff whole. Ken got a look of disgust on his face and he vomited up the staff. Ungai looked up in terror as Ken's maw came down and bit him in half. Ken tossed the severed torso across the courtyard. One of his arms reached down and grabbed the bag of gold pieces and he spread a pair of wings and took off. He landed a small distance from the slayers village and reverted to his original form. He entered the village and saw Otohime enter Midoriko's cave. Ken followed her curiously.

* * *

Otohime approached the remains of Midoriko and started to pray. Ken spied on her from a distance.

_Lady Midoriko hear my plea _

_Please help my family reunite with me_

_Give me the power to rid us of the evil roaming the night_

_In this battle give me your might!_

The eyes of Midoriko began to glow and Ken shielded his eyes. Otohime exited the cave reborn…

* * *

The quicksilver demon appeared and attacked Lady Kaede's village. A bright light appeared and the demon splattered into droplets and then reformed. Otohime was on the roof of Lady Kaede's hut when Kaede, Kishi, Ken, and Sango arrived. The "Shadow Slayer" saw the Shikon Jewel and quickly snatched it. Otohime just glared at her mother. The shadow quickly arrived at a makeshift altar and released the jewel. Beams of light hit the jewel and the jewel was vaporized. The jewel was replaced by a huge fireball.

"Now the whole world will be pulled into darkness!" the Shadow Slayer laughed maniacally. Nothing happened, the huge fireball just sat there and did nothing.

"Huh?" he asked. Otohime, Kaede, and Kishi stood behind him with the rest of the group standing there.

"What's going on? Everything should be pulled into the fireball," Shadow said, "Of course…" He turned around and four tentacles erupted from his back and he pushed everyone but InuYasha away. He grabbed InuYasha by the collar. "Kouga. Where is he?" Shadow demanded.

"I don't know where he is," InuYasha said.

"Well find him," Shadow said. "Or what?" InuYasha asked.

He looked at Kaede and Kagome. "…Or I'll peel the flesh from their bones," Shadow threatened.

"If you lay one finger on them…" InuYasha growled.

"You'll do what?" Shadow mocked. He threw InuYasha violently against a boulder. InuYasha was stunned. He looked at the ladies and they looked back. Shadow Slayer just smiled and grabbed both ladies by their waists. He ran off with both screaming ladies in tow. "You have 'till Sunup tomorrow; bring him to the top of mount Fuji," Shadow called back.

The group looked around for Kouga but it turned out that he came to them. "Hey mutt, where's Kagome?" Kouga asked. "Kagome and my daughter have both been kidnapped and the kidnapper wants to meet with you," InuYasha grumbled.

"Oh really? Where exactly?" Kouga asked.

"Mt. Fuji," Kishi said.

"Alright see you all there," Kouga said as he jetted off.

* * *

Shadow saw Kouga racing toward him from a distance. Kouga bound up the slope and stopped in front of Shadow.

"Where are the girls?" Kouga demanded.

"Oh, they'll be fine. Let's chat," he said as he swung a tentacle in Kouga's direction. Kouga leapt at him but was cut short by four silver tentacles. He punched his way through the appendages and Shadow Slayer received a barrage of ultra fast kicks. Shadow Slayer wrapped Kouga's legs in the material. He tried to gently pluck the shards from his legs but Kouga kicked the tentacles away and punched him across the face. Shadow got an idea and took out an ordinary pearl with a similar appearance to the Shikon jewel.

"Look what I got you dumb mutt," Shadow mocked waving the jewel. Kouga grabbed for it.

"How'd you get that?!" Kouga snapped.

"Follow me and I might tell you," he teased.

* * *

He put the jewel away and raced off using the tentacles to keep a good distance away from Kouga. Shadow Slayer looked back at the wolf demon, "Ha, just like a lamb to the slaughter," he chuckled to himself. He stopped in front of the fireball and next to the girls. InuYasha's group wasn't far behind Kouga. Kouga was suddenly hoisted by his legs and his shards forcibly ripped from their resting place. Shadow Slayer tossed them into the fireball and every metal object surrounding the altar started to be pulled in. This included Kagome and Kaede's chains. They screamed as they approached the fireball. Otohime extended two tentacles of quicksilver and grabbed both of their wrists, the chains were ripped from their ankles after which Otohime and Kishi caught the two ladies. Shadow laughed maniacally, "Now, the power of the Shikon Jewel will destroy the world!" he yelled. Otohime grabbed him by his throat and hurled him into the nearby cliff sending an avalanche of rocks into the fireball. Shadow got up and glared at Otohime. "It'll stop if you're defeated right?" Otohime snapped.

"Sure, but I have 100 times your power, you have no chance," he replied. Ken and Kishi flanked Otohime as he said this. Shadow Slayer merely divided his form into exact copies of Kouga, Ansem, and Naraku. Ken and Kishi charged the Kouga and Ansem copies. Otohime turned into the "armadillo" and plowed "Naraku" into the cliff. The Naraku copy leapt from the dust only to be grabbed by a silver tentacle. He looked down and saw Otohime in her original form with her fingers extended into tentacles. She whipped Naraku across the cliff and right into the fireball. The fireball shrunk slightly and the Kouga and Ansem copies yelled in pain. Ken and Kishi looked at each other and nodded. They ran to each other and Ken threw Kishi into "Ansem" and then ran up to him and dropped kicked him. This caused the Ansem to topple over the cliff into the fireball. Kouga's copy met his demise at the hands of Kishi as he was also dropkicked over the cliff but he held on to the ledge. He reverted to his original form and looked down at the fireball, then back at Kishi. Kishi glared evilly at Shadow Slayer.

"This is the part where you fall down," Kishi said as he stomped on the cliff edge causing it to break away sending Shadow Slayer to his demise. The fireball expanded burning the insides of the altar and then collapsed swallowing the entire altar and disappearing in a flash. Otohime turned around and started to leave.

"Otohime please don't leave, don't put your mother through that again," Kishi said grabbing Otohime's shoulder.

"Sorry dad, until I can find a way to become human again I can't have the life I want," Otohime explained. She leapt down to Kaede's level and hugged her mother. "I'm sorry but I have to leave, but I will return to you one day," Otohime said. She turned around sadly but her head rose remembering something.

"Oh, mom. Could I speak to you in private?" Otohime asked. Kaede nodded.

* * *

The two ended up under the Sacred Tree. "What did you want to talk about honey?" Kaede asked confused. "Mom I know you miss me and that's alright," Otohime started, "but you can't let grief dictate your life. I want you to live happily with dad but that won't happen if you keep on grieving over me, I'll be fine and I'll be back I promise."

Kaede smiled and nodded. Otohime returned the smile and backed off still facing her. A pair of metal dragon wings formed on Otohime's back and she took to the sky. Kaede looked on in awe. She smiled to herself and started to walk home.

* * *

Not too far from the village she came across the village where she first met Kishi and people started giving her dirty looks. "We don't take to kindly to Hanyou in our town so get out, freak!" a man said standing in her way. The last word stabbed at her like a white-hot poker. Suddenly the man got a hard punch right to the jaw by Kishi. He got up and got into the Kishi's face. "What's the deal punk?" he snapped.

"That's my wife you're talking too!" he said grabbing the guy by his collar and lifted him slightly, "So if I EVER hear you talking to her like that again you'll have to deal with me!" Kishi dropped the man violently and he picked Kaede up and carted her to the Slayer's Village. Kaede started to snuggle into his hold and then started to nuzzle his chest. They got to their hut and Kishi set Kaede down and turned around to get his sandals off. He turned back around and Kaede tackled Kishi. She pried open Kishi's kimono open forcibly. Kishi was surprised at how fast Kaede went from deep depression to this level of passion; and his expression told Kaede just that.

"If you're surprised by that you ain't seen nothin' yet," Kaede said seductively as she slowly undid his sash…

_**The End…?**_


End file.
